puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Tribe Vanguard
is a professional wrestling stable in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate on May 5, 2016. On May 28 BxB Hulk, Kzy, Maria and YAMATO named the stable Tribe Vanguard. Tribe is easy to understand in the jungle, you need a tribe to survive and pro wrestling is no different and Vanguard means the forefront and they will be the leading unit in Dragon Gate and their name reflects it. On July 2 it was revealed that Flamita was the mystery member that was going to join them for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship match at the Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival. Later in 2017 U-T joined them. T''okyo Sports'' cited YAMATO's Open the Dream Gate Championship reign impact as one of the factors in the magazine giving YAMATO the 2017 Outstanding Performance Award. History On May 5, 2016 during the Six-way steel cage match all VerserK members betrayed YAMATO during the match when Verserk tried to prevent YAMATO from escaping but Kzy and Yosuke♥Santa Maria tried to help but he couldn't until the returning BxB Hulk helped YAMATO escape and Hulk prevent to Kotoka escape and also Jimmyz, Monster Express and Over Generation blocked him to escape and Kotoka get his hair shaved and YAMATO and formed an alliance with them and promised that they were going to destroy VerserK. On May 8 VeserK attacked YAMATO but BxB Hulk made the save, BxB Hulk, YAMATO, Maria and Kzy formed a stable. On May 28 BxB Hulk, Kzy, Maria and YAMATO named the stable Tribe Vanguard, Tribe is easy to understand in the jungle, you need a tribe to survive and pro wrestling is no different and Vanguard means the forefront and they will be the leading unit in Dragon Gate and their name reflects it. Their attire scheme is varying colors in a camo pattern, although the most common color is white. At the end of the King of Gate Kzy finished block A with 5 points and Maria finished block B with 4 points and YAMATO finished his block with 6 points and he advanced to the semifinals. At the semifinals YAMATO defeated Akira Tozawa to advanced to the semifinals and at the finals YAMATO defeated Big R Shimizu to win the tournament after the win YAMATO challenged Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship and the General Manager Yagi announced that the match was going to be on the 2016 Kobe World Pro Wrestling Festival. On June 26 Eita challenged Maria for the Open the Brave Gate Champion and later that night Hulk and Kzy challenged Monster Express (Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk) for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship Yoshino also accepted their challenged and announced that they were going to defend the titles in a Nine-Man Three Way Six Man Tag Team match the match was also including CIMA, Dragon Kid and Peter Kaasa and Hulk and Kzy also announced that on July 2 they were going to reveal the new member of the stable. On July 2 Flamita returned to Dragon Gate after a stint in Mexico, being revealed as the new member of the group. On July 24 Maria lost the Open the Brave Gate Champion to Eita while Hulk, Kzy and Flamita unsuccessfully challenged Masato Yoshino, Akira Tozawa and T-Hawk for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and YAMATO defeated Shingo Takagi for the Open the Dream Gate Championship. During the Summer Adventure Tag League El Lindaman appealed to join the stable. On September 10 Kzy, Maria and Hulk challenged Jimmyz (Ryo "Jimmy" Saito, Jimmy Kanda and Genki Horiguchi H.A.Gee.Mee!!) for the Open the Triangle Gate Champions and it was decided that Lindaman would not join the stable. At the end of the Summer Adventure Tag League Maria and Lindaman finished block A with 2 points and YAMATO and Hulk with 6 points. On September 22 Hulk, Kzy and Maria failed to win the Open the Triangle Gate Champions from Jimmyz and YAMATO successfully defended the Open the Dream Gate Champion against Akira Tozawa. On December 25 YAMATO successfully defended the Open the Dream Gate Champion against Naruki Doi. Then Hulk then started a storyline, where he started a losing streak, causing him to enter a slump. On January 18, 2017 Hulk, YAMATO and Kzy participated at the New Years Unit War 6 Man Tag Team Tournament. Hulk, YAMATO and Kzy were eliminated in the second round by Masato Yoshino, Ben-K and Kotoka with Hulk being pinned by Kotoka. After the match YAMATO offered Hulk a title shot for the Open The Dream Gate Championship, Hulk then started to have more wins. On February 2 YAMATO successfully defended the Open the Dream Gate Champion against Hulk after the match Hulk if he could stay in and YAMATO accepted and they were attacked by VerserK with Cyber Kong challenging YAMATO into a title match. On March 5 YAMATO defeated Cyber Kong to successfully retain the Open The Dream Gate Championship. On September 18 at the Dangerous Gate YAMATO lost his Open The Dream Gate Championship to Masaaki Mochizuki. On November 3 YAMATO, Hulk and Kzy defeated Shingo Takagi, Takashi Yoshida and El Lindaman and Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Kotoka for the Open the Triangle Gate Championship. On November 28 Hulk and Kzy defeated Gamma, Dragon Kid and Mondai Ryu after the match U-T joined them. On December 23 at Final Gate YAMATO, BxB Hulk and Kzy lost the titles to Naruki Doi, Masato Yoshino and Jason Lee. In Wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **'Kzy and Hulk' ***Punch to the chest (Kzy) followed by Kick to the back (Hulk) followed by Legsweep (Hulk)/Running uppercut (Kzy)) ***Standing fireman's carry (Kzy) followed by kick to the head (Hulk) into a spinebuster (Kzy) ***''Kakato Otoshi'' (Hulk) followed by Kzy Time ''from Kzy ***Running head smash into the corner (Kzy)/Spin kick (Hulk) ***Multiple kick to the head to a kneeling opponent (Hulk) followed by uppercut to the back (Kzy) followed by by a ''First Flash from Hulk ***Doomsday device **'YAMATO and Hulk' ***''Gallaria (YAMATO) followed by a ''First Flash from Hulk *'YAMATO's Finishing moves' **''CBV – Cross Bone Vanguard'' (Crossface, sometimes with chickenwing over the shoulder) **''Doujime Sleeper'' (Choke sleeper) **''Frankensteiner of The Almighty'' (Hurricanrana into a pin) **''Gallaria'' (Inverted facelock lifted and dropped into a sitout scoop slam piledriver) **''Musha-gaeshi'' (Spear into a pin) *'Hulk's Finishing moves' **''First Flash'' (Superkick to a kneeling opponent) **''H Thunder'' (Scoop side piledriver) **Multiple sitout side powerslam variations ***''EVO'' (Pumphandle, sometimes from the second rope) ***''EVOP'' (Vertical suplex dropped into) ***''FTX – From Texas'' (Wrist-clutch) **''Phoenix Splash'' (Corkscrew 450° splash) **Hurricanrana into a pin *'Kzy's Finishing moves' **''Impact'' (Double underhook piledriver) **''Kzy Time / KZ.time'' (Frog splash) **''Skayde Schoolboy'' (Arm drag takedown into a modified reverse rolling prawn hold) *'Maria's Finishing moves' **''Neraiuchi'' (Crucifix driver) *'Flamita's Finishing moves' **''Flam Fly'' (Standing moonsault side slam) *'U-T's finishing moves' **''Pasion (Cross-legged Ankle lock) *'Entrance themes''' **"BLOW'EM AWAY" by Jon Underwood Championships and accomplishments *'Dragon Gate' **Open The Brave Gate Championship (1 time) - Maria **Open The Dream Gate Championship (1 time) - YAMATO **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) - YAMATO, Hulk and Kzy **King of Gate (2016) - YAMATO *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked YAMATO #'180' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked Hulk #'198' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked Flamita #'340' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 *'The Crash' **The Crash Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) - Flamita *'Tokyo Sports' ** Outstanding Performance Award (2017) - YAMATO Luchas de Apuestas record Notes Gallery |-| Gallery= Tribe Vanguard3.png|Tribe Vanguard old logo Tribe Vanguard inaugural.jpg|The original members of Tribe Vanguard. Tribe Vanguard with Flamita.jpg|Tribe Vanguard post Flamita addition. TVU-T.jpg|Tribe Vanguard post U-T addition. (missing Yosuke♥Santa Maria and Flamita) |-| Members= YamatoTribe.jpg|YAMATO BxBhulkTribe.jpg|BxB Hulk Kzytribe.jpg|Kzy MariaTribe.jpg|Yosuke♥Santa Maria FlamitaTribe.jpg|Flamita U-Ttribe.jpg|U-T |-| Champions= YAMATO4dream2.jpg|YAMATO as Open The Dream Gate Champion SantamariaBraveTribe.jpg|Yosuke♥Santa Maria as Open The Brave Gate Champion flamitacrash.jpg|Flamita as The Crash Cruiserweight Champion Tribe6Tag.jpg|BxB Hulk, Kzy and YAMATO as Open The Triangle Gate Champions |-| Accomplishments= Yamatokg.JPG|YAMATO as the winner of the 2016 King of Gate Yamato tokyo sports.jpg|YAMATO after winning the 2017 Tokyo Sports Outstanding Performance Award References *http://www.iheartdg.com/ *https://twitter.com/yatsukanakazawa/status/736510288946569216 *http://www.iheartdg.com/ External Links *cagematch Profile Category:Units Category:Dragon Gate Units